


Escape from the chains

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, M/M, Zombies, bad German accents, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was part of an odd project and at least one of the pieces done by other authors no longer exists for me to link it too. One person did chapter one, I did two, someone else did three and I did four. Chapter one was Richtofen being knocked out by Dempsey and then chained naked to a bed and seduced while blindfolded. At the end Tank leaves him there, and that agitated me too much to not put my two cents worth in.<br/>Setting is Der Reise and the first room is visible in game if you look with the sniper scope. [There's a bear in the window.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape from the Chains

ESCAPE FROM THE CHAINS

Edward fell silent as Dempsey’s boots receded down the hallway. He wasn’t really mad about the American’s mostly tender abuse. He’d learned long ago to enjoy even his own pain in moderate amounts as a coping mechanism.  
However, being left chained and naked did make him cross. He looked at the bed under him and tugged on the chains around his wrists. They seemed to move with one another, and he realized that the loop was under the bed instead of attached to it. Edward eyeballed the broad head and foot board of the bed. He laid flat against the bed and took a deep breath. With all his strength he kicked the foot board with both feet. The old wood groaned, and feeling encouraged, he repeated his actions. Again and again striking out with his bare heels until the elderly wood finally cracked away from the bed frame.  
As the wood clattered to the floor he fell back, panting from the exertion. His naked body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and the drafty room suddenly seemed far too warm.  
But breaking the frame wasn’t enough to get the German free. Gingerly he worked his way over the splintery edge at the end of the bed and tumbled onto the floor.  
He gasped in relief to note that now the long chain was only behind the legs of the bed.  
With a grunt he worked himself partly under the bed and lifted up on his hands and knees with the heavy bed balanced on his shoulders. The rough wood dug into the skin and he gritted his teeth in irritation as he lifted first one corner of the bed and then the other, jerking the long chain out from underneath.  
Painfully he let the bed back down and crawled out from under it. He knew standing would hurt, so he just knelt on the floor for a moment to gather his wits.  
‘Damn that American. Did he really think this was funny? And I told him I loved him too…” For the first time since his childhood, Richtofen’s heart hurt. It was a burning ache that consumed him head to toe and when it passed, he felt his eyes fill with tears. What did it matter? There was no one to see what a shell of a man he’d been reduced too.  
He just couldn’t understand why a military man such as Dempsey would incapacitate one of his team-mates in such a desperate situation. Unless… Edward gulped. Unless Tank really didn’t care about him and the thought that the mad doctor might be torn apart by his own zombies while in such a helpless state didn’t faze him at all.  
Richtofen tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry, his throat was burning with constricted sobs. ‘I should never have told him how I felt, I should have killed him when I had the chance and… and… who am I kidding?’ He hung his head low, fingers scraping reflexively on the dirty floor.  
Suddenly an eerie laugh shook him out of his stupor. He gulped in terror. Richtofen had forgotten about Sam, her vengeful spirit saw everything they did, him especially. If she truly wanted to kill him, now would be the time, while he was naked and weaponless.  
He looked around the spare room frantically, trying to pinpoint the zombie wail he was sure he’d heard. There wasn’t much in the room besides the broken bed and a teddy bear balanced on the window sill. At the other end was a small door that had been ripped off its hinges, and the sound of boards being torn down was coming from there.  
The only thing he could use to defend himself was the wood from the bed, and he grabbed a splintered plank and held it back like a baseball bat. The room was too small to get a swing at the zombie, so he was forced to watch with mounting tension as the monster tore the last board from the window and grabbed at it’s wildly jerking head before charging him.  
With a sour grimace the doctor swung the board as hard as he could, the long chain that dangled from his wrists impeded his movements and he almost fell. But the impact of the board still caved in part of the zombie’s skull, splattering cold blood all over him and the broken bed. Another swing and the zombie reeled away, leaving a gory trail as it staggered backwards towards the larger window. With a roar Richtofen charged the beast and delivered a final blow to its abdomen. With a feral howl the Nazi Zombie fell against the glass and it and the teddy bear plummeted down to the unforgiving concrete four stories below.  
The German stood there panting from the adrenaline. His muscles still ached both from the ordeal of getting loose and Dempsey’s painful love. And his bare flesh was smeared with zombie blood and sweat.  
He staggered into the small room and found a toilet and a sink, both shattered. A busted pipe was half ripped from the wall and a steady steam of icy water poured from it onto the buckling floor tiles and flowed away down a hole in the wall. A small box was perched on what remained of the toilet tank and he opened it with trepidation. With a sigh of relief he extracted his Stasi hat. And below it were his other clothes, folded neatly. At the very bottom was his doctor’s bag, and after a little rummaging he found some metal tools suitable for picking the lock on the cuffs now biting into his wrists from the weight of the chain. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dempsey didn’t get too far before he started having second thoughts. It was fun to think about keeping the Nazi tied up and just using him for pleasure whenever he pleased, but it might not be the wisest idea with the constant looming threat of death by zombie. One more soldier could often be the difference between life and death in Der Reise.  
And while Richtofen had been in a pretty good mood right after their lovemaking, he’d surely be angry when Dempsey returned.  
He kicked a pebble bitterly. What was it about the damn doctor that always made Tank feel sorry for him? He’s an admitted murderer, sadist, masochist and probably schizophrenic.  
The tiny angel of his better nature whispered in his ear. ‘Because you don’t know how he ended up that way. And now you’ve betrayed what trust he was willing to give you.’  
The Marine had just turned on his boot heel to walk back to the room when Nikolai and Takeo ran up to and past him. Hot on their heels was a horde of about 20 zombies all running at full tilt. With a muttered swear he tore after his comrades and drew his weapon to shoot wildly into the mob that nipped at his heels.  
“Crawler expired” huffed an out-of-breath Nikolai.  
Tank nodded. They led the zombies down into the courtyard under the bridge trap. Tank tossed out one of the grenades on his bandolier and blew the legs off a trio of the monsters. The rest they dispatched in the usual lead riddling manner.  
The speed and ferocity of the wave of zombies sent a little chill down Dempsey’s spine. The untoten could sense the living no matter where they were, and he’d left Richtofen without even a knife to defend himself. So the marine mumbled some inaudible excuse and began sidling away from the Japanese soldier and the Russian Cossack who were just gearing up for a good argument. They didn’t even notice he’d gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Richtofen crowed in triumph as the lock finally popped open, releasing his wrists from the painful metal cuffs. Gritting his teeth he mopped himself off quickly with the cold water and his own shirt for a rag. The icy water only felt good on his raw scrapes and bruises. Otherwise it just made him shiver.  
When he was satisfied he put his uniform in order and looked out the broken window.  
Above, the perpetually eclipsed moon shone weirdly down on the ruined factory. Far below he could just make out a smear on the pavement that had been the zombie he’d pushed out. With a snarl of contempt he dropped the chain with its cuffs out the window as well, and listened to the satisfying crunch as they further obliterated the corpse.  
The door to the room was securely bolted. So Richtofen looked out the window the zombie had come in from. A rickety metal catwalk provided a way to get into the room next door and he crawled gingerly along its rusting rungs until he reached it. As he clung to the sill, a breeze picked up and snatched his precious hat from his head.  
As the Nazi swore bitterly, it floated down and also landed in the mess of bone and gore.  
He’d have to go down there and retrieve it, but for the time being, he slipped into a broken window and used that room’s door to get back out into the factories upper story hallways.  
He made his way to the uppermost level and broke into the room above the one he’d been trapped in, barricading the door from the inside with a desk. Exhausted from his ordeal, Edward folded his jacket into a bundle and curled up on the floor. And with this makeshift pillow beneath his head, he soon fell into a sound slumber. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dempsey was halfway to the factory building when he heard the horrible crunch of metal hitting cement and splintering bones. His quick steps broke into a flat out run as he charged towards the source of the sound.  
It was the blood that caught his eye: it sparkled on the surface of the chains that twisted into and around the shattered remains of a corpse. The crumpled body lay in the alleyway and as he looked upwards he could see the empty frame of the window to the room where he’d left Richtofen.  
It just wasn’t possible. It had to be one of the zombies, it just had to be. And then Dempsey saw the hat and his heart sank into despair. Edward’s Stasi hat lay upturned on the mass of mangled flesh, its battered tan surface spotted with blood and brain fragments. With shaking hands he picked it up and clutched it close to his chest.  
He just had to be sure; he forced himself to ascend the factory stairs. His feet seemed made of lead and every step felt like a mile.  
When he finally reached the room, it was still locked. He pulled the key from around his neck and undid the lock. The door swung open with nary a creak and Dempsey staggered forward. He managed about three steps before falling to his knees and vomiting.  
Even the hardened and arrogant marine couldn’t deny that what had happened here was likely his fault.  
The bed was splintered as if the chained man had been yanked violently over the end of it, blood and gore was spattered everywhere. The zombies must have grabbed him and he fell out the window trying to escape.  
Dempsey felt like he was on fire, and the worm of guilt twisted painfully in his gut. He couldn’t hold it in; a choked sob escaped his chapped lips. Tank knew the others were far away, but he didn’t even care if they heard him. Edward Richtofen was dead, and he alone was to blame. He howled mournfully in the dark room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

A deep ululating wail woke the Doctor from his fitful sleep and he froze in confusion for a moment, forgetting where he was. The howl trailed off into earnest weeping and Edward listened intently.  
The gruff voice floated up from the room below.  
“Why dammit? Why the hell did I leave him alone?!” The sound of breaking furniture was heard. “Why am I so fucking stupid?!?!” A crash sounded as if the broken bed had been overturned and banged against the wall. “God-dammed zombies!!!” The sound of shattering porcelain and the whoosh of water as a small pipe burst.  
Then a hard thud like a body hitting the floor, and a passionate sobbing that seemed to go on forever.  
After a while the crying trailed off and became mumbling. Edward leaned forward so slowly, so as not to make the floor creak, until his ear was up against the wood.  
The voice was a bass rumble and Richtofen knew it was Tank. But it was what he was saying that made Edward’s eyes go wide.  
“Dammit. Why did he have to go and die on me? After all we’ve been through. I loved you, you crazy bastard, more then anyone. I just wasn’t able to tell you.”  
His voice went up in volume a little, “I hope it was worth it Sam, you crazy bitch. It’s all over, you killed him. So go burn in hell already.”  
And then quieter. “Maybe if I’d told him I loved him, if I’d trusted him not to hurt me if I let him loose, if I hadn’t left him alone, he’d still be here.”  
Edward just lay there frozen until he heard Tank finally stand and walk out of the room and down the hall. Knowing that the darkness would hide him, he peeked out of the window into the courtyard below.  
Gone was Tank’s confident walk, he shuffled uncertainly up the stairs to teleporter A and sat on the top step. As Richtofen watched, Tank pulled Edward’s Stasi hat out of his jacket and stared at it for a long moment.  
Then to Edward’s surprise, Tank put the Nazi hat on his own head and looked upward at the eclipsed moon that hung motionless and full above.  
Richtofen settled back down on the floor. His mind was reeling from all he’d heard. His heart, which had felt so broken, now seemed crudely mended. He chuckled ruefully to himself. “Dempshey does love me; he’s just too shtupid und repressed to say it outright. I vonder vhat he’ll do now zat he sinks I am dead?” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

More then anything, Tank was glad that Nikolai and Takeo were on crawler duty tonight. He didn’t know what to tell them about what had happened to the doctor. And the truth would likely make them both hate him. As much as they’d teased the Nazi and sometimes ostracized him, they all knew there was no getting home without him, assuming any of them had homes to go back too anyway. No one remembered anything from before the first wave of zombies attacked them. It seemed that the four unlikely Allies had been fighting these things forever.  
After a while Dempsey decided to find a more secluded spot so that he wouldn’t run into anyone else for a while. He was still kicking himself and didn’t think he could keep his composure to tell the truth, let alone a lie.  
He made his way quietly across the factory and into the trench gun room. The blonde marine settled himself on a stack of dusty bags in the corner. The three brains in their tall jars cast an eerie green glow throughout the otherwise dark room.  
Tank tossed and turned, unable to sleep for a while, but finally drifted off. Little did he know Richtofen was watching him, and plotting from afar. Edward paid a quiet visit to what remained of the animal testing labs and came away with a cruel smile on his face.  
Choosing a bit of clean concrete, he ground a couple of pieces of chalk into dust with the iron heel of his jack boots; then powdered himself from head to foot with the result.  
With a silent tread he leaned into the room where the Marine slumbered and blew a quick gust through a tiny pipe. The miniscule dart flew true and Dempsey slapped weakly at his throat where it stung him, before falling into a deeper sleep. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

When Dempsey woke, it was with a painful gasp. There was something tight around his neck. When he reached up to explore it, it delivered an electrical shock to his fingers. It felt like some kind of collar, and Dempsey’s heart skipped a beat. He tried to stand but was prevented by a chain jerking tight on the collar.  
The intruder hadn’t stripped him of his clothes or even weapons; he was just chained to the floor at a level that kept him on his knees or lower. He sat back on his knees and looked around. He was still in the same room, but two of the brains had been removed.  
The remaining glow failed to eliminate the deepest shadows in the room.  
Slowly he noticed the faintest outline at the edge of the glow. His eyes were filled with afterimages from the glowing jar that obscured the half-seen face. Tank gasped, it looked like Richtofen.  
Forgetting the collar, he tried to scramble towards the motionless figure but succeeded only in choking and shocking himself once more. He settled for lying prone at the edge of the tether. His hands outstretched in supplication towards the still image.  
Edward did not look at him; his eyes seemed empty and dead. His normally pale skin was now a sickly green that glowed faintly.  
“Oh God, Edward” Tank moaned, “I’m so sorry. I should have never left you like that; I should have told you how much I love you. I don’t know why I’m such an asshole sometimes. I feel like such a dog right now, I should just kill myself and join you in death. I love you so much, I never wanted to hurt you, it was just a stupid joke. Won’t you please forgive me?”  
Richtofen was quiet for a long moment; he turned his head with glacial slowness and fixed his acid green eyes on the groveling American. The part of him that reveled in pain was laughing wildly inside his mind at Dempsey’s humiliation.  
“Oh God, Edward, just say something, please. I feel so guilty!”  
The German’s voice was barely a whisper. “Zhat’s because you ARE guilty. Zhis one loved you from the start and vas so afraid of rejection he masked his feelings with all the hate he could conjure, in the vain hope that zhe love vould disappear from his neglected heart forever.”  
“Vhy should zhis Nazi forgive you American? You gave him love and zhen broke his heart and trust once you were sated.”  
Tank’s hands curled into fists and he clenched them against the floor. “Forgive me because I love him, dammit. Because I’d follow his mad heart into hell, if I haven’t already.”  
The German’s voice was little more then a mocking whisper, “you’ll have to make me believe you.”  
Tank was so upset that he shouted with all his might, “I LOVE YOU RICHTOFEN, AND I DON’T CARE WHO KNOWS IT! I’D GIVE ANYTHING TO GET YOU BACK!”  
Edward sighed internally, even shouted so crudely, the words were like a balm for his tortured soul. “So be it.” He whispered; and then surreptitiously pushed a button on the device in his pocket.  
The shock was harder then the ones that had preceded it, and while it wasn’t a killing blow, it was enough to knock the big marine unconscious. The German strolled over to his prone ally, dusting the chalk from his clothes and face. Edward gently removed the tether and shock collar, along with Dempsey’s dog tags.  
Whistling a merry tune he attached the tags to a simple leather collar that he clicked around the blonde’s neck, securing it with a tiny lock. Richtofen maneuvered Dempsey back onto the sacks, and curled up next to him, pulling a thin blanket over them both. He patted the pocket that contained a tiny heart-shaped key and smiled wickedly before drifting off to sleep.  
It was going to be an interesting morning.


	2. Chained Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually chapter four. But as I said, the other two were done by other authors on DeviantArt and at least one of them no longer exists for me to link too. The missing chapter between this and the one before it was Dempsey waking up alone and on a leash and Richtofen doing a lot of anguished yelling and yanking him around. Eventually ending up with Tank tied up and under threat of being left that way.

CHAINED HEART

“Oh, it’s not fair. Is zhat what you think Dempshey?” Richtofen said haughtily, his gloved hands on his hips. “That I might do to you just what you did to me?”   
Dempsey licked his dry lips, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable.   
Edward knelt in front of the bound marine. “Vhat do I care for fairness? I’m just a Nazi remember? Totally evil and morally bankrupt.”   
The older man crawled forward and sat down on Tank’s hips, effectively trapping him. There was a scary glint in his green eyes and Dempsey could feel a little sweat gathering on his forehead.   
Edward noticed immediately and leaned forward. He ran his tongue sensually across the other mans face, tasting the sweat of his flesh. Richtofen backed off slightly to look his rival in the eyes. “Just because I love you doesn’t mean you’re safe American.” His voice dropped an octave and Dempsey felt himself begin to shake a little at his next words.   
“Maybe I just vant to love you to death.”   
Tank went pale and he managed to stammer; “you don’t mean that right? You’re just fucking with me again.”  
Richtofen smiled and the half-light gleamed on his sharp white teeth. “But it vould be zho romantic. End your life in an orgasmic crescendo. I could just cut your throat as you cum. Zhen I could bathe in your blood as you breathe your last in my arms.”  
“Please tell me you’re not serious.”   
Richtofen just stared at Tank; his eyes dilated and fixed on something the soldier couldn’t see. Suddenly he grabbed the other man’s pants hem and ripped at the buckles and buttons briefly before leaning back to tug them down.   
Dempsey was pleading now, all sense of pride and pretense gone. “Don’t do this Edward. I swear I’m sorry, I’ll give you whatever you want. Just don’t kill me. We’ve been through so much together. Doesn’t any of it mean anything to you? God dammit Edward! I love you!”   
Richtofen just laughed. It was cruel and cold. “I’d forgotten how beautifully you plead for your life Dempshey. I hadn’t heard it since zhe 115 experiments.” He rubbed a growing bulge in his pants, “it gets me right here. It really does. Haha.”   
Shorn of most of his clothing Dempsey had reached the end of his rope. If this was it there was no point in holding back. He’d grossly misjudged the situation by trusting the madman in the first place. Despite the Nazi’s initial display of anger, Tank wondered if Richtofen was just a psychopath with no genuine emotions at all.   
Edward produced a small scalpel and trailed it lightly along the bound man’s collarbone. Tank winced at the sting as the razor sharp blade bit lightly into his flesh.   
“I don’t want to die.”   
“Vhat vas that?”   
Tank said it again, a little louder this time. It was a struggle not to show the tremble in his voice. “Please Richtofen. I don’t want to die.”   
Edward sat back on his heels and cocked his head at Dempsey’s unusual candor. “Vhy not? Are you afraid, Dempshey?”   
His reply was small and quiet. “Yes.”   
“Ah, so zhe proud American is afraid of somezing.”  
“We’re all afraid of something, whether we admit it or not.” Suddenly Dempsey had a thought, voicing it would be a gamble, but if Richtofen was planning to kill him anyway, he really had nothing to lose. “I think,” he said slowly, “you’re afraid of me.”   
Edward couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. “Vhy would I ever be afraid of you? Granted, mein little super soldier, you may be stronger then me. But you’ll alvays have to defer to me in zhe brains department.”   
“I think you’re afraid of what I represent. I think you’re afraid of love. Of openness, making yourself vulnerable to someone else emotionally.” The realization caused a cold feeling in Dempsey’s stomach. They were hard words and he had no idea how the doctor would react. “I think you’d rather kill me then deal with your own emptiness.”   
Richtofen recoiled from him with a hiss. “Preposterous.”   
Tank strained against his bindings, feeling his wrists pop painfully. The bit of metal groaned against the plaster that surrounded it. The Marine pulled harder and Edward scowled at his prisoner. With a sudden jerk the metal bent, spilling the loops of leather onto Dempsey’s head and releasing him from his painful bondage.   
Richtofen scrambled to his feet as Tank painfully levered himself up. His muscles were tight from the way his arms had been bound, but he still managed to gain his footing and block the door before Edward could reach it. “You’re not going anywhere Nazi.”   
Edward looked from side to side in a sudden panic. There was only one way out of the room and Tank was blocking it. He fumbled for his combat knife but the Marine snatched it away from him. Richtofen balled his fists. There was nowhere to go, but the German was determined not to go down without a fight.   
Tank reeled the last of the leash off his wrists and unclipped it from his collar, throwing it aside. He advanced on the Nazi with a determined expression.   
Edward took a swing at him, but the super soldier caught his balled fist easily and held it. Richtofen thrashed against him, beating his free fist against the Marines exposed chest.   
Dempsey reached out and caught the doctor’s other hand, holding him tightly by the wrists as he fought against his attacker. “Settle down.”   
“Fick dich American! Ich toten dich!”  
Hearing the panicked German from his rival just made Tank all the more determined to get through to Richtofen. He gathered the man’s thin wrists in one hand and pulled their bodies together.   
With a snarl Edward sank his teeth in Dempsey’s neck. Tank bit his lip to keep from shouting in pain, even as he felt a trickle of blood roll down his chest. Somehow the doctor managed to wiggle free and pounded the marine’s back with his fists as Dempsey merely hugged him tighter.   
Stoically Tank just absorbed the feeble blows and stood rigid while Edward viciously savaged his shoulder. He cocked his head to the side and pushed until Richtofen reluctantly let go of his neck. The soldier could feel the German’s frantic heartbeats slow as he relaxed slightly.   
“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said evenly. “So please stop hurting me.” Edward just scowled, and turned away. Refusing to even meet his sky blue gaze. Gradually he stopped pounding on Dempsey’s back. It didn’t seem to be having an effect anyway.   
“Let go of mich.”   
“No. Not until you talk to me. I want to know what’s going on in that head of yours. Do you love me or not?”   
Edward gave Tank his best sour expression. “I vish I didn’t, you filthzy American. Such a foolish heart to fall for you; it deserves to be broken. You’re selfish, boorish, and rude.”   
Tank cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. “And you’re egotistical, sneaky and psychotic. So what? No one is perfect.” Dempsey took a chance baring his neck and put his chin Richtofen’s shoulder. “Why do you fight me so hard when I know how lonely you really are?”   
“Bashtard.”   
“Now who’s being rude? And here I am just holding you nicely,” Tank rumbled.   
Richtofen snorted. “You don’t know what you’re toying vith.”   
“Oh , I think I grrk!” Dempsey’s reply was cut off as he yelped in sudden pain. Edward had moved his right hand from Tank’s back, and shoved a finger inside Dempsey’s exposed ass.   
Grinning Edward worked the finger around as Tank writhed. Now it was the Marine who was trying to pull away, but the Nazi held him fast against his body. “Aww,” the doctor cooed, “I bet you’re getting mein glove all dirty.” He shoved the finger in deeper and Dempsey wailed at the burning sting. “Oh vell, it wouldn’t be the first time.”   
He turned slightly to see the blondes face. Tank’s cheeks were red and his lips parted slightly.   
“Oh, do you like it vhen zhe doctor gives you his personal attention?” His whisper was poisonous. “Is that vhy you’re willing to risk yourself holding me close? Do you want me to fuck you?”   
“Maybe,” Dempsey managed. It burned when the doctor stuck his finger inside, but now it was starting to feel strangely pleasant. The man knew where to touch. It was hitting something deep within that felt good, and he found himself arching into the invasive digit.   
Richtofen held him even tighter, “do you want some more?” He forced another finger in and Tank moaned wantonly. It was wrong but it felt too good. The doctor moved his free hand to the Marines shoulder and forced him down onto his knees without ever withdrawing his fingers. He twisted himself around and shoved Tank forward onto his hands.   
Before the blond had a chance to move Richtofen grabbed him by the leather collar around his neck and undid the front of his own uniform pants. He quickly spat on Tank’s opening, and drove his hard penis mercilessly into his victim’s ass.   
Dempsey fairly howled as Edward skewered him. It was pain and it was pleasure and there was little difference between the two. He twitched and shivered as his nerves spazzed out from over-stimulation. Every thrust seemed to go deeper and deeper inside until he felt full almost to bursting with the doctor’s turgid cock. Tank didn’t even realize he was shouting Richtofen’s name. Almost incoherent with the torturous pleasure he was being put through.   
“I love it when you sing for me!” Richtofen crowed triumphantly. His gloved fingers left purple bruises where he’d latched his iron grip on his rival’s hips. “Zhis is love for me! Zhe breath caught in your throat, zhe heart that beats as if would explode. I can feel the blood under my hands vhere you throb beneath me. It’s everysing I ever vanted. You’re mine Dempshey, mine and mine alone!”   
Tank could only groan in response, he was getting closer to his own release with every rough thrust against his prostate. Suddenly Richtofen shoved him, giving a little hop as he pushed the soldier’s legs together. And Dempsey found himself flat on the floor with Richtofen astride his ass. Edward leaned forward, one palm pressed flat against Tank’s back and the other with fingers curled under the collar so that his victim would have to labor for each breath.   
Dimly Dempsey thought he heard running footsteps and the door was suddenly thrown open.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Nikolai’s voice was sufficed with disbelief.   
“Takeo is not surprised,” the other man said haughtily.   
Tank tried to turn to plead his case with his other two Allies, but Richtofen’s grip on the collar prevented any movement or sound more then a strangled squeak.  
Richtofen didn’t even pause in his insistent thrusting. “Vhat am I doing? I’m fucking Dempshey in the ass shtupid. I sink it’s pretty obvious.”   
Nikolai bristled a little and Takeo suppressed a laugh at the Russians annoyance.   
“Now shut your trap so I can finish!”   
Then the German grimaced with concentration and drove himself harder and faster into the abused rear of his favorite test subject.   
Nikolai was feeling a little torn. It was kinda funny watching the rough and tumble marine submit to his Nazi foe. But it didn’t mean he was comfortable with man-on-man action. He took a swig of vodka and looked over at Takeo.   
To his credit, Takeo had been expecting this. He gave the Russian a wan smile. “At least they arrrn’t fighting anymore.”  
Dempsey could hardly breathe, let alone vocalize what he was feeling. He panted in shallow gulps and a ribbon of drool spooled from his lips as the Nazi mercilessly punished him. He didn’t think he could possibly feel more full inside until the doctor came into him and showed him different. The warm fluids squirting into his guts made his whole body shake.   
Edward shuddered also and kept moving, trying to force his seed as deep inside as possible. Tank was scrabbling at the floor now, and the doctor felt his body clamp tight around his shaft. He moaned in ecstasy. “Sein nicht wunderbar.”   
And then Tank came as well, flat on his stomach it had nowhere to go and he felt the warm sticky fluids thoroughly wet his crotch.   
Richtofen pulled out and stood up stiffly. He wiped himself off with a stained handkerchief and put his uniform back in order. He glanced back to see the other two were still standing in the doorway. With one arched eyebrow he proclaimed. “Unless you two also want a turn, I’d advise you leave.”   
“In your dreams Richtofen,” Nikolai grumbled, walking away. Takeo stood there for a moment longer, and then decided it was better to leave without further commentary. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of the doctor’s German sausage.   
Richtofen watched them go with a self-satisfied smirk before turning his attention to his hapless victim. Dempsey had managed to roll over and was still breathing heavily.   
“Vell,” Edward said conversationally. “I guess zhats as close to announcing an official relationship as vhe can get around here.”  
Tank rubbed his aching temples. “Thanks a lot Doc.” He said sarcastically. “Those guys are never going to let me live this down. Topped by a Nazi. Geeze.”   
The doctor waved a hand airly. “Who carez? It vouldn’t surprise me if they had a thing going behind our backs as well.”   
Despite himself, Tank chuckled at the thought. “Nah… they hate one another.”   
Edward just gave Dempsey a meaningful look. His smile was slightly crooked.   
“Shut the hell up.”


End file.
